


Obey Me

by GreyscaleCourtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubcon if you squint, F/M, Mild Domination, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Mind Control, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Power Play, i don't write smut much im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleCourtier/pseuds/GreyscaleCourtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon that Queens can subdue rebellious subjects (to a degree) through game-coded pheromones. Can be considered dubcon, so if that squicks you, best to move along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey Me

She's young. She sprang into existence from the void so little time ago.

You're young, too.

She's old. Unimaginably old. Queen of an empire spanning decades, always at war, always on the cusp of losing.

You're old, too.

Your paradoxes fit like puzzle pieces, and when she calls you to her chambers behind the king's back, it's not just your paradoxes that fit.

"Undress." She doesn't ask.

"Fuckin' make me."

Her hands unbutton the top of her dress and the warm, heady roil of pheromones washes over you, intoxicating, writhing into your mind until you struggle to remember that you aren't supposed to enjoy this. You want to make her work for you. But, god, it's hard when her carapace smells like honey and sex and royal authority that you quail to say no to.

She undoes another button and eyes you with a regal eyebrow raised. "Undress."

Your hands twitch as the fresh wave makes your head spin. Droog taunts you about your twitchy hands. _Hands of a criminal,_ he says, all disapproving. You ball them into fists even as your cock aches with the scent of her.

She undoes the last button and spreads the top of the black dress open. The pheromones thicken until you're dizzy with them, sweat beading down your neck that's rigid with restraint. _Fuck_ , but you'd love to rip the rest of the dress off her; let her throw you across her bed and fuck you within an inch of your life, and all the while you'd drown in the smell of her...

Your cock twitches painfully and you dimly wonder why you're still dressed. The haze in your head hums, pleased, as you strip away your clothes. It's so fucking warm in here. How can she stand it?

She smiles wide and part of you is annoyed at the victory in it, but most of you is thrilled to see her smile at you. You've done something to please her. "Good boy," she says in a way you identify as mocking but can't quite fathom what the word means. She leans closer to you and your body thrums in the thrall of the pheromones in the air.

Your hands go to relieve the ache between your legs, but she sharply tells you, "Stop that. You're here for a reason, Slick, have you already forgotten?"

Until she'd said it, you'd forgotten your own name. It sounds like magic falling from her lips. You tell her so.

She laughs. "God, it must be stronger than usual today. You're already a wreck." She rises from her chair. "Undress me. If you tear any of my clothes, I'll throw you out."

Leaving her presence feels like a fate worse than death. Like you'd stop existing if you didn't have her here, filling your lungs and mind with bright-boiling heat. You're careful in pulling away her dress and her underclothes; your hands don't twitch once, not even as the smell of her bare carapace sends heat tingling through your gut and sets the room spinning again. By the time you're done, you feel drunk off her presence, unsteady on your feet and desperate to touch her again. She flicks the clothes out of your hands and you mewl pathetically at the brief contact.

She laughs again, low and dominant and unmistakably Queen. "You're impatient," she hisses and it goes straight to your cock. She reaches between you and wraps long fingers around you, stroking twice, quickly, and you gasp and jerk into her hand, suddenly _right there_ on the edge of coming, but she pulls her hand away and you're breathless and quivering under her.

"Bed." She bares sharp teeth in a grin.

You don't obey immediately, still in a white-hot daze, and she grabs both your wrists in her iron grip and flings you one-handed across her bed. The places her hand touched you go _hotcoldburningtingle_ all at once, and when the smell of her sheets wraps around you it makes your eyes roll back. It's concentrated less, but it's _bathed_ in her, every corner and thread woven through with the warm sparking lust that's taken over your mind.

She's on top of you, straddling you, not touching but _almost,_ and she looks down on you with predatory half-lidded eyes. "You misbehave," she says quiet and dangerous and beautiful. "You need to learn how to obey."

 _Yes,_ you want to gasp against her throat while she fucks you senseless. Yes, you'll obey her, you'll behave for her, you'll swear it on anything you own, you'll be hers forever, you'll do anything she likes, she's your Queen and all you want is to die with her intoxicating scent in your lungs and her voice in your ear. But you can't form the words; just gasps and breathy moans.

"Obey me," she hisses, bending down to say it in your ear.

You whine.

"Obey me." Her teeth prick your throat. She could tear it out, if she wanted, and it would be well within her rights.

"Yes," you whimper.

Her teeth scrape your jugular before she goes down to your shoulder. She nips it hard enough to draw blood, but all you feel from it is the same aching need that's between your legs. _"Obey me."_

You moan an affirmation. Her warmth swirls around you in waves. You're so lightheaded that when your eyes flutter shut it feels like you're weightless.

She brings you jarring back to the ground as she slides down onto your cock with a breathy sigh. Your eyes roll back and you grip the sheets for something to hang on to as she immediately sets a punishing pace, raking her nails down your chest until it aches like your bleeding shoulder and throbbing cock. You desperately want--you _need_ to come, but she...

" _Obey me!"_ she snarls, digging her nails into your carapace.

You gasp something like _my Queen_ and she moans, shuddering around you, the heat of her scent rippling with her.

"Come for me," she gasps in your ear.

You cry out as your orgasm rocks through you, light bursting into stars behind your eyes while she shivers around your cock, drawing your release ever longer.

You don't know how long it is before you're through, before she sits back up and your spent, slowly softening cock slips out. Her bare stomach is just slightly rounded now.

The pheromones begin to wane and dilute as you catch your breath. Enough for you to remember what pheromones are, anyway.

She's buttoning her dress back up. The small window is open, fresh Derse air slowly replacing the fog in your head.

"Bitch," you rasp, still dizzy and breathless.

"You may leave." She finishes the last button and points at your clothes on the floor.

You dress and go, still reeling. You're going to be sore tomorrow.

Maybe you should misbehave more often.


End file.
